In recent years, pneumatic tires have been required an excellent traveling performance on snowy road (hereinafter, referred to as on-snow performance).
In order to improve on-snow performance, a pneumatic tire including a tread portion provided with a groove and a sipe has been proposed. Unfortunately, such a pneumatic tire had a problem that the steering stability on dry road tends to deteriorate owing to lowering of rigidity of the tread portion by the groove and the sipe.
The following Patent document 1 discloses a pneumatic tire including a recess provided on an edge of a land portion of a tread portion. Such a pneumatic tire may maintain rigidity of the land portion to ensure steering stability on dry road.
Unfortunately, the pneumatic tire disclosed by Patent document 1 has room for further improvement with respect to achieve the steering stability on dry road with on-snow performance.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-52715